Currently, and referring to the state of the art, it must be pointed that, by the applicant, it is unknown the existence of any other spanking machine or invention with similar application presenting technical, structural and constitutive characteristics similar to the ones presented by the one herein recommended, whose characterizing details are suitably included in the final claims accompanying the present specification.